


While You're Asleep

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [53]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Consensual Somnophilia, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Somnophilia, Tumblr Prompts, prompt 89
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Lance is upset that his boyfriends seem distant.  He finds out that there's a reason for that.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	While You're Asleep

Shiro, Keith, and Lotor have been acting strange. None of them have been able to look him in the eyes, they’re avoiding him like the plague, and whenever they do have to talk to them, it’s a stilted conversation that doesn’t last more than a few words.

Pouting to himself, Lance sits on the couch in their apartment and tries to read a book Pidge had recommended to him. _Do they realize how hard this is on me? Like, if I’ve done something, just tell me! But living with my boyfriends when they’re avoiding me is hard._ Glancing over, he sees his three boyfriends laughing together at the kitchen table while they work. _At least they’re happy with each other._ He stands up abruptly. “I’m going to bed!” He announces, unable to stay out there and watch them be all happy together while avoiding him. He barely gets a goodnight before the door to the bedroom shuts behind him. Going through his bedtime routine, it doesn’t take him long to fall asleep once his head hits the pillows. Maybe tomorrow his boyfriends will pay attention to him.

**********

Shiro, Keith, and Lotor wait an hour after Lance disappears into the bedroom to make their move. Ever since they had started doing this, they haven’t been able to look him in the eyes. They’ve even been avoiding him as well and they know he’s noticed.

“We really shouldn’t do this,” Keith mumbles as they stand in front of the bedroom door. “We should tell him.”

“We can tell him tomorrow,” Shiro says, rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s already upset with us; I really don’t want to wake him up.”

Lotor nods. “I think that’s a good idea.”

Looking between themselves, Keith bites his lip. “Should we…should we not do it tonight?”

“I don’t know…”

“This could be our last chance,” Shiro murmurs, cheeks flushing from shame.

Creeping into the bedroom, Lotor turns on a dim light over at the small desk they have in the room for Lance to work on. All three of them strip down to their boxers before standing at the bed and staring at Lance. Slowly, gently, they peel back the covers and watch as Lance frowns and shivers from the cool air. He’s just in his boxers and one of Lotor’s t-shirts.

Lotor pushes the shirt up, exposing Lance’s muscled torso to the room. he watches as their boyfriend’s nipples tighten because of the cool air. Shiro gently slides Lance’s boxers down his legs and tosses them to the side, spreading the long, toned legs. Keith grabs the lube and crawls in between Lance’s legs, lubing his fingers up before pressing one to his pucker. As he works to stretch Lance open, they keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn’t wake up. His cock slowly hardens and sleepy moans escape from his lips.

Deciding that he’s stretched enough, Shiro lubes his cock up and pushes in. He groans at how tight yet relaxed Lance feels around him. Keith leans down and swallows Lance’s cock, coaxing it further into hardness while Lotor rubs his cock on Lance’s lips. Jacking himself off, Keith focuses on tracing the underside of Lance’s cock with his tongue. Lotor groans quietly as Lance’s mouth opens and sucks him in, the boy unconsciously sucking his dick. The three of them take their pleasure from Lance, his pliant, unconscious body sucking them in. Keith moans happily as Lance cums down his throat and he pulls off to jack off furiously. He cums onto Lance’s stomach and rubs it in. Shiro cums next, pulling out and finishing on Lance’s stomach as well. Lotor is last, cumming all over Lance’s face and in his mouth. 

Shiro snaps a picture before they clean him up and crawl into bed beside him. _Tomorrow can either go great or go horribly._

**********

Lance stares at his boyfriends in shock. “So, you’re telling me that the reason y’all aren’t looking me in the eyes and ignoring me is because you've been doing me while I’m asleep?”

Shiro looks away, ashamed. “Yes.”

He flushes, feeling really hot all of the sudden. “Oh.” He rubs the back of his neck.

“We understand if you hate it or want to break up with us,” Lotor mumbles, looking dejected. “It is kinda gross.”

“Eh?” He stares at them in surprise.

“Yeah. We didn’t ask you at all.” Keith is playing with the ends of his hair.

“You’re all dumb.” He rolls his eyes and snorts when they all stare at him in shock. “Honestly, I kinda suspected something was going on. I’d wake up sore or with a funny taste in my mouth. I’m not bothered. You guys are my boyfriends. Messing with your significant others in their sleep is kinda part of the package. I’ve done it all to you at least once.”

They stare at him in shock. “Seriously?”

“Oh yeah.” He waves their surprise off flippantly. “You can keep doing it. I’m totally into it.”

Keith, Shiro, and Lotor’s faces slowly turn red and their eyes darken in desire. “Okay.”

“Now, I have to get ready for work and you guys have exams to work on. Have fun!” Lance waves at them and heads into the closet to get dressed. 

After he breezes out the door, Lotor, Shiro, and Keith stare at each other in shock.

“He took that way better than what I was expecting,” Shiro murmurs, opening his laptop to start working on his schoolwork.

“I’m glad he did,” Keith says, running a hand through his hair before beginning to braid it. “Because I really like doing it.”

“Me too.” Lotor stares off into space for a minute. “After exams, do you guys wanna plan the next thing we do? Maybe we can make a mess of him.”

They stare at each other with scheming looks on their faces. “I like that,” Shiro and Keith say together.

_We definitely like that._

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 89...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!
> 
> **********
> 
> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK


End file.
